Logan Crux
Logan Crux '''is the Antichrist, and is the leader of the KKK. A far-right, Machiavellian and Orwellian individual, he is hateful and close-minded, casually capable of ranting ultra-conservative hyperbole, regressive, homophobic, Islamophobic, Protestant, anti-immigration, racist, misogynistic and more. He is an authoritarian and violent narcissist, verbose and direct as well as an incredibly imposing figure that is just overflowing with hatred, he takes control of America's Democratic Parties and with the help of the KKK as well as other hate-groups just begging to unleash their fury upon the slowly progressing (but still pretty discriminatory) late 1970s to early 1980s United States of America. History Discrimination Incarnate Born as ''Brian Stillworth '''in the city of Corpus Christi, Texas (United States). But his parenting was different compared to others, his father was a Nazi soldier who escaped into America under a new identity, but kept his ideals, and his mother was a devout servant of God as well as a high-ranking member of the Ku Klux Klan, both raised the young Brian under their shared ideas, and they were not kind to the boy while teaching it either, often abusing the boy as well, his father making him drink at a young age, and his mother forcing him to smoke cigarettes among others. Brian was troubled at school, failing his tests, repeating grades, increasing his parent's hatred even more. Eventually his father killed his mother before his eyes and went on the run, due to this Brian was raised from that point onward by his uncle, who was a supreme wizard of the KKK. One day on the night of his 14th birthday Brian would receive a dream, where "God" was talking to him, telling him that he was the hero America, his crown nation, needed, and that he would cleanse it of the ''"black beasts" ''and kill all of those ''"fiends that killed his beloved son". While this was actually the work of The Sin (or at least what was LEFT of The Sin), it still worked and paved Brian's way into becoming the Antichrist. Brian truly believed he was the chosen one of God, the new messiah even (he wasn't completely wrong, in a twisted way), the priests backed him up when they found Brian's newfound remarkable intelligence, Brian devoted himself to his new divine mission, which would go on to terrorize 1980's America. He would change his name to Logan Crux, apparently due to the influences done by The Politician, who would also help him in enticing and convincing the entirety of America's democratic party to join him in his cause. Terror at Tennessee Logan Crux first appears in the book Terror at Tennessee, as its main antagonist. He would unite the American South and kickstart a movement to wipe out all of the "Unamericans". His actions would bring him to conflict with Lucian Shane, AKA The Stimulator, which would go on to cause another American Civil War. Stimulate thy folds Logan Crux would continue on to be the main antagonist of the book Stimulate thy folds, the sequel book to Terror at Tennessee, and writes down everything that happened in the 2nd Civil War, which was between him and The Stimulator. Throughout the book he makes worse and worse decisions which slowly makes his followers lose faith in him, by the end of the book he is cornered by Lucian Shane and his men in a Mormon church somewhere in Hoback, Wyoming. He is killed in the shootout, presumably by friendly fire, although it is never stated. Logan's death would go on to end the Civil War with a close victory by the faction of The Stimulator. Holy Piercer Logan Crux would be resurrected by a cult that associated itself with what ever remained of the KKK, Logan was full of rage and desired to finish what he started, this time by becoming the President of the ravaged United States of America, this kicks off a minor arc that lasts only 10 issues, being issues #113 to #123. He is eventually assassinated by none other than Father Stein, who wanted revenge on him for having killed his lover, Dean Umber, all the way back in the 1980s. Later in the series his reincarnated as Paul Lorde. Paul Lorde Some time between the events of the original Holy Piercer and Holy Piercer: Unlimited, Logan was reincarnated as a boy in the Isle of Man. The Isle of Man was ravaged by the war, a baby boy was born to an Asgardian and a normal woman trying to survive, the result was Paul Lorde, Paul would have some similar traits to Logan, one of them being his psychopathic nature and rising god complex. Category:Males Category:Complete Monsters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Nazi